Picture Perfect Photographs
by Hysteri
Summary: You get up slowly, stopping before the row of pictures. Your pale fingers slide over the glass of the frame as you study each of them. Angst. Character Death. Akuroku and RiSo are the only pairings. Maybe Zemyx if you squint into the one photo.


Gah, why the Angst I know. Anyway so here you go.

Warnings: Something that of a very depressing mood and boy/boy. Mention of character death and such.

God I'm tired, but it must be done! So onwards my fellow comrades! Let us....read....

-

You look around the walls, pictures surrounding the room, covering a surprising amount of wall space. You smile gingerly at some, most containing that of the two twins who had once stormed the very same house themselves, going through the years. You remember your own share of memories with the blond, and the brunette. You laugh at how crazy things in Highschool use to be. With a small smile, you look over, stopping at the mantle of the fireplace, your smile frozen.

You get up slowly, stopping before the row of pictures. Your pale fingers slide over the glass of the frame as you study each of them.

The first one sends the corners of your mouth in a small smile, encouraging them upwards until your all but beaming at the picture under the cool glass. The two figures are laughing, clearly in a sandbox, all that you could really expect in a picture of a 3 and 4 year old, Adolescent innocence being the only way to describe them. The tufts of blond on the younger's head beholding a few grains of sand, while the slightly older's mane of red was, so far, free of the incredibly difficult substance. The blond has the bucket upside-down, the pale blue of the bucket it's self and is yellow handle in between two tiny palms. The red head seemed to be filling up his red and orange bucket, tongue sticking out slightly as he tried to scoop the sand with the small pink shovel.

You shift to the next picture.

The same pair, you note, only slightly older. From the looks, you conclude the youngest being around the age of 9. This one earns a chuckle, already feeling the light air you had experienced back then at that particular party. The blond's hair was more than the light tuft. The messy spikes atop his head almost putting his twins' to shame. A party hat was crooked, sticking from the side of his head rather that the top, though you could see why there would be a problem otherwise. They each had an arm on the other's shoulders, flashing a peace sign. You laugh at the red head whose mane was still that, though touching his shoulders in spikes. Both were smiling, the blue eyes of the blond shining with sincerity and laughter while the red head's green eyes crinkled at the ends as he tried not to laugh. You roll your eyes at the frosting on the reds' cheek, and the lump of crumbs on his fingers.

You turn to the next picture.

This one makes you only smile sadly, recognizing it as a photo you had taken yourself. The pair were once more together, 14 being the oldest, exactly 10 years since the sandbox. The red head, dwarfing the blond in size already, and the blond were standing back to back, serious looks plastering their faces as they attempted to be silly with the black and green squirt guns each held in their hand. You could see another old friend on the swings behind them, blurred, but still there. You wonder how he is now, you haven't spoke to him in a while.

The frame next to it reminds you of everything you and your friends had gone through to get that far. The infamous pair were sitting in a booth, side by side, the red head pecking the blond affectionately on the cheek, the faint blush decorating the blonds face as his eye's had reached comically wide. You laugh bitterly and gaze on to the next photo.

And you do all it takes to swallow past the lump forming in your throat.

You can remember the prom like yesterday. You remember the stupid shit you pulled off to get there, you remember the pair bickering playfully at who should be wearing the dress. They look happy, both smiling for the photographer as the flick captured them in still life. Your heart constricts somewhat and you shift to look at the next one.

Last one wasn't nearly as bad.

You feel your pulse quicken, looking at the scene with unfocused eyes. The pair, both once more dressed in tuxedos, but for more than just a dance or silly old prom. The wedding had been huge, you remember. You could also remember the tears that the blond had shed when he told you about the engagement, so completely confused...and _happy_.

The last picture wasn't in a frame, merely a Christmas card with the two smiling in front of their home. You swallow as you pluck up the card and open it.

'_Happy Christmas!_

_Wish you would hurry your ass up and visit already! _

_Roxas, and Axel.'_

You choke back a laugh, so typical for them to send something so rude on Christmas. Then you remember...

"How have you been Demyx?" You turn in sudden realization you are not alone in the room any longer, and you smile gently at the women, elderly age beginning to line her features, gray beginning to dot her long, brown hair.

You nod, setting the picture down. "I've been...okay."

She smiles, but you realize that her eye's don't light up the way they use to. "You still have all these pictures?"

Her smile falters before it returns, she motions for you to sit as she takes a seat of her own. You oblige and settle into the couch you had so many times before.

"Things just aren't the same anymore. I still expect to get one of their rude Christmas cards every year."

You couldn't join in her small, humorless chuckle. "How...how long has it been Aerith?"

She focus' sad, watery eyes on your own. "2 years next week."

You shake your head. "How's Sora and Riku been holding up?"

She sighs. "Their trying, but Sora, he was really close to Roxas, and Riku and Axel..."She pauses, allowing a breath in to control her emotions.

"This should never have happened." You say after a moment. She nods in understanding of your words before getting up. "Would you like some coffee? I could make some tea if you want..."

But you shake your head, "Sorry Aerith, but I have to go find Zexion, I saw Leon the other day, he says he lives around these parts still, I was hoping to find him." You try to smile confidently, but she knows you a little to well you decide.

"There's another face I seem to have lost, I haven't seen him since the funeral. I think he still lives in the same apartment though. If you want, I could find his number."

But you shake your head again. "I'll find him." You nod. You peck the older women's cheek, remembering how she had been there for some amount years, Not being just Sora's and Roxas' mother, but the entire groups mother. Like one big demented family. You pause in your leave to hug her one last time, giving a quiet 'thank you' before you leave to the door. You give her a sad smile before shutting the front door behind you.

-

Review...while I sleep? I was supposed to be asleep two hours ago. I am in fact a slow writer, but then again I had the first sentence written in my head when I started this. Ugh. Sleep. It's four in the morning. Bleh.

So lovely readers of the reviewing kind, review away and give me your opinions.


End file.
